This study proposes to reduce the levels of hazardous drinking among Cooper Health System Emergency Department patients via an ED-based screening and intervention. This objective will be attained by implementing motivational interventions which have been successful in the primary care setting to the ED. These interventions will be carried out by ED healthcare personnel (nurses and physicians) who are working clinically in the department. The publicity generated by National Alcohol Screening Day (April 4, 2004) and Alcohol Awareness Month (April, 2004) is expected to aid in the recruitment of Cooper ED personnel willing to undergo training in and delivery of Screening, Brief Intervention and Referral to Treatment (SBIRT) for alcohol abuse. [unreadable] Patients presenting to the ED during a 10 day period in February, 2004 will act as a control group and be screened for hazardous drinking. Those who screen positive will be approached for consent and enrolled in the study. Participants will be asked to provide information about their drinking habits and contact information for 3 and 6 month follow up. All positive screeners will be given an alcohol referral sheet. In April, 2004 all patients presenting to the ED for a 10 day period will again be screened for hazardous drinking. Those who screen positive will also be consented to provide information about their drinking habits and contact information for 3 and 6 month follow up. The identical referral sheet will be provided. In addition, participants will undergo a brief motivational intervention, administered by an ED nurse or physician. All participants (February and April) will be contacted in 3 and 6 months to assess their satisfaction with their ED visit as well as have their current alcohol use assessed. [unreadable] It is anticipated that participants who are simply given a referral sheet and a notification that they screened positive for hazardous drinking will minimally or not at all change their drinking habits. However, those who undergo the above and additionally receive the motivational intervention will decrease their drinking levels. This reduction in alcohol use, if extrapolated to EDs throughout the United States, would have a significant effect on mortality, morbidity and economic costs related to alcohol abuse. The intent of this proposal is to join with 12 other participating EDs in a joint effort of SBIRT training and ED patient intervention. [unreadable] [unreadable]